1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus, such as memory devices and, more particularly in at least one embodiment, to RWW memory operations.
2. Information
Nonvolatile memory refers to a type of memory that does not require power to maintain a particular memory state. Examples may include flash memory, such as NOR flash or NAND flash, or phase change memory. However, writing a memory state to a memory cell in some technologies may involve a longer process than reading a memory state from a memory cell. It, therefore, may be desirable for memory to include a read-while write (RWW) capability. For memory having this capability, it is possible to write to some memory cells while reading from other memory cells concurrently.